HILOS ROTOS
by Dialaba
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que hay un hilo rojo del destino uniéndote a una persona y que cuando la encuentras harás todo para estar a su lado; yo lo hice, por él, por Inuyasha. Sin embargo ahora no puedo recordarlo, mis recuerdos de él se esfumaron y mi amor también, lo miro y no siento nada. Además, Inuyasha y yo nos enfrentaremos a problemas mucho más graves.
1. Desorientada

**HILOS ROTOS**

 **AMNESIA**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Diana B. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda que hay un hilo rojo del destino uniéndote a una persona y que cuando la encuentras harás todo para estar a su lado; yo lo hice, por él, por Inuyasha. Sin embargo ahora no puedo recordarlo, mis recuerdos de él se esfumaron y mi amor también, lo miro y no siento nada. Temo no recuperar la memoria, ni el amor que algún día sentí. Además, Inuyasha y yo nos enfrentaremos a problemas mucho más graves.

* * *

 _Recuerdo bien haber sentido un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo, la cabeza parecía estallarme, me dolía tanto que me sentía aturdida, un zumbido incesante no me dejaba oír bien y claramente distinguí un sabor metálico en la boca._

¿ _Qué me ocurría?_

 _Imágenes de individuos pasaron fugazmente por mi cabeza pero no reconocía a nadie de ellos. Sus rostros fueron reemplazados por manchas siniestras de color. No guardaba en mi memoria ningún rostro de aquellos. Sus ropas, su aspecto físico, algo era distinto en ellos, no parecían encajar en mis recuerdos._

 _Mi cuerpo no me respondía y estaba hundida en la oscuridad inmensa de la inconsciencia._

 _Me aterre._

 _No podía abrir los ojos por más esfuerzos que hiciera._

 _El temor me estrujó el pecho._

 _Mi cabeza trató de formular preguntas lógicas que me hicieran entender que sucedía. ¿Por qué estaba inconsciente?, ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Nada. ¿En donde me encontraba? ¿Cómo me llamaba? Y ¿Por qué ese dolor que me taladraba la cabeza? Tal vez había tenido un accidente, tal vez me encontraba en el hospital. Tal vez…_

 _Frustración._

 _El sabor a sangre en mi boca me estaba creando náuseas, era intenso y no se desvanecía. Todo eso debía ser un sueño, uno extraño y retorcido._

-Kagome-

 _K_ _agome. ¡Si! Ese era mi nombre. Me alegré de recordarlo. Alguien había dicho mi nombre, eso me alentó a buscar más, traté de abrir los ojos y pude notar respuesta en mi cuerpo, al parecer estaba despertando._

 _Al principio sólo vi sobras, pero pronto pude delimitar el contorno de las cosas. Y luego, como si la lente de una cámara hubiera ajustado el foco, las cosas se volvieron nítidas._

 _Parpadee un par de veces y fui consciente de mil cosas. Me encontraba recostada sobre una cama, cubierta con sábanas, estaba en mi habitación. Podía reconocer ese techo donde fuera. Era mi casa. Mi hogar. un puñado de recuerdos me abrumaron. Mis primeros pasos allí, mi primera navidad, el nacimiento de Souta. ¡Ay, souta! Mi madre, el abuelo. El dolor de cabeza se intensificó, el sabor de sangre terminó por asquearme. Intente sentarme sobre la cama pero un mareo hizo que casi me desplomara sin fuerzas una vez más. De pronto noté la presencia de alguien que me miraba. Me levante solo un poco y apoye mi peso sobre mis codos. Tuve una vista mejor del perímetro con eso. Frente a mi, a los pies de mi cama se encontraba alguien.  
_

 _Era un joven, o eso creía. Su aspecto era diferente, extraño, como el de esas personas que vi en esa lluvia de recuerdos. Su ropa era amplia y parecía pesada. Su cabello plateado brillaba con los rayos de luz que se filtraban por mi ventana, pero por sobre todo eso había algo muy diferente, su orejas, eran tan, tan… ¡animales! Estaban sobre su cabeza y parecía ser afelpadas, pude notar un leve o movimiento en ellas, como esperando por algo. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?_

 _Ese era un sueño ilógico._

 _La cara del de ese hombre o lo que fuera ese ser extraño parecía expectante, en sus ojos, esos ojos tan peculiares, tan llenos de color y de vida pude ver indecisión, incredulidad, alegría y a la vez tristeza. No supe en que estaba pensando pero podía apostar que todo aquello que sentía y que sus ojos reflejaban era por mi. ¿Porque yo? ¿Quien era ese sujeto?_

 _Sentí una ola de confusión mezclada con pánico._

-Kagome, por fin despertaste-

 _Y lo supe. Fue él quien dijo mi nombre mientras yo estaba aparentemente inconsciente. Era el, el me conocía.  
_  
-Estaba muy preocupado, temí que algo te pasara. ¿Como te sientes?-

-Tú... ¿Quién eres tú?- _Mi voz sonaba ronca, áspera, casi inaudible pero al parecer el me escuchó._

 _Vi su cara deformarse hasta convertirse en una mueca de preocupación, ¿Que le ocurría?_

 _No entendía nada._

-Kagome, basta, no juegues conmigo.-

-¿Yo? No, no juegues tú conmigo, no sé quién seas ni que hagas aquí pero si no me explicas que está ocurriendo voy a gritar.-

 _Silencio. El silencio inundó la habitación y me pregunté si no había nadie más en casa, si en verdad me había quedado inconsciente ¿porque mi mamá me dejó sola con ese extraño?  
_  
-Kagome...-

 _Vi como intento acercarse a mí de manera lenta, como esperando que yo se lo negara, como midiendo el terreno, como si yo fuera una fiera asustada. Pero si el era el loco con aspecto extraño.  
_  
-Detente- _Dije de manera firme, no me estaba diciendo nada y encima de todo quería tocarme, ¿era tonto?_

-Kagome tranquila, sabes que yo jamás te haría daño, justo ahora debes estar confundida, sufriste un gran golpe y lo mejor es que descanses. Verás que cuando despiertes te sentirás mejor, tendrás las cosas más claras. –

-No, no lo sé. Y no lo sé porque no te conozco, no pienso dormirme con un desconocido cerca de mi.-

-Tranquila.-

 _Nuevamente intento tocarme, solo mi mano pero de cualquier manera me asuste. No me decía nada y yo no entendía. Sabia que si me movía lo suficientemente rápido podría salir de la habitación. No me quedaría más tiempo a su lado.  
_  
-No voy a tranquilizarme. No sé ni siquiera tu nombre y tú pareces conocerme muy bien.-

-Yo... lo siento.- _Vi su mirada, parecía estar más asustado que yo, y eso no me daba una buena señal._ –Me llamó Inuyasha, Tú eres Kagome y si te tranquilizas un poco podré explicarte porque nos conocemos, solo, no es algo fácil de contar y yo también estoy preocupado. Pero por ahora debes descansar, estuviste... fue una situación complicada.-

-¿Inuyasha?- _Era un nombre muy extraño._ -¿Sabes donde está mi madre?-

-Fue a comprar algo de medicina-

-¿Medicamentos?- _Repetí para confirmar. ¿Como me habían dejado sola con ese sujeto? ¿Que clase de sueño extraño estaba teniendo? Y ¿porque si era un sueño, el dolor era tan real?  
_  
-Si, eso. Descansa un rato, no debe tardar-

 _Yo ya no sabia que hacer o decir, la situación era incómoda, me sentía abrumada y el dolor de cabeza me mataba. Ese sujeto no me había explicado nada y el silencio que se instalo en mi habitación me parecía absurdo._

 _La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, vi a mi madre entrar y no pude estar más agradecida. Por fin un rostro familiar, una persona con la que me sentía tranquila._

-¡Hija! Ya estás consciente, me alegra muchísimo. – _Dijo mientras entraba y me sonreía. En su mano había una bolsa que reconocí como de una farmacia_. -Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado, comenzaba a creer que algo malo podía pasarte a ti o al bebé, no importa cuando le insistí en que todo estaba bien, se negaba a creerme. Hubieras visto cuando... –

 _Mi madre siguió hablando pero yo ya no pude procesar nada más. ¿Había dicho bebe? Debí haber oído mal, tal vez no entendí a qué se refería. Tal vez solo era una expresión o el dolor de cabeza me estaba haciendo alucinar. En realidad todo aquello parecía una broma. Sin hacer caso a lo que decían termine por sentarme en la cama, ellos intentaron detenerme, hacer que me recostara una vez más pero los ignoré. Tenía que comprobar por mi misma que era una broma. Después del mareo que acompañó al movimiento brusco que hice, levante las mantas y el edredón que me cubría casi todo en cuerpo, lo lance a un lado sin delicadeza y solo así pude verlo. Debajo de mi ropa, debajo de esa pijama rosa que no reconocí me encontré con un vientre abultado, tan grande que difícilmente podía ver mis pies. Sentí una ola de confusión mezclada con pánico. Eso no debía estar pasando, eso no era real. Yo estaba embarazada.  
_  
 _Las lágrimas se amotinaron en mis ojos, me ardían como nunca. La garganta se me cerró sin poder evitarlo y hasta comencé a respirar con dificultad. No podía apartar los ojos de mi barriga. Nada parecía tener sentido_.

-Mamá... ¿Que está pasando?-

-Kagome...- _Fue ese sujeto quien habló. Su mirada reflejaba miedo._ –Kagome, tranquila. El golpe debe mantenerte confundida, no te asustes.-

 _Y entonces enloquecí._

¿ _Como se atrevía a decirme que estuviera tranquila? ¿Quien era el para meterse en todo eso? A todo eso ¿Que hacia allí todavía? Eso no le incumbía, el no era nadie. Yo estaba embarazada, asustada, con la cabeza hecha trizas y sin poder recordar nada, ¡Claro que no estaría tranquila!_

-¿Quien eres tú para hablar?, No sé quién seas pero no quiero que estés aquí. Vete.-

-Kagome por favor, escúchame. No puedo irme de aquí-

-¿No? ¿y porque no?- _Dije levantando la voz. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
_  
-Porque yo soy el padre de tu hijo, porque tu eres mi mujer y no pienso dejarlos. A ninguno.-

 _Mire a mi mamá esperando que lo desmintiera, que me dijera que eso era falso y que aquel extraño ser solo fingía. Pero ella no dijo nada, parecía tan confundida como yo. Si no lo negaba entonces debía ser real._

Y _eso fue el detonante final. Yo ya tenía suficiente en la cabeza y ahora me enteraba que ese sujeto, al cual no recordaba era el padre del niño que llenaba en el vientre. Una parte de mi vida me había sido arrancada, mis recuerdos no estaban y eso era frustrante. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, ya no me esforcé por contenerme, lloré. Llore como nunca me imagine.  
_

-Vete- _Dije entre hipidos y balbuceos._ –Vete ahora mismo.- _Dije con más claridad al sujeto, lo mire con toda la entereza que aún me quedaba.  
_  
-Kagome...- _Empezó a decir pero no lo dejé.  
_  
-¡Vete, lárgate ya mismo de aquí! No quiero verte más, no sé quién seas y no me importa. Solo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida ahora mismo! ¡Largate!-

 _No me importo ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando desapareció por la puerta. Yo solo me entregue al llanto sin reparar en nada más, deje que el dolor de la cabeza solo me diera más motivos para llorar.  
_  
-Hija...- _Habló mi mamá que permanecía en silencio.  
_  
-No mamá, ahora no. Déjame a solas por favor.-

 _Y así lo hizo, me quedé sola allí. En esa cama que nunca me había parecido tan incomoda. Las cosas parecían sacadas de una historia de terror mezclada con locura. ¿Esa era mi realidad? No me lo podía creer._

 _Si, definitivamente todo eso debía ser un sueño. No encontraba otra explicación._

* * *

Jijiji.. Lo sé, lo sé. Se que están pensando: "esta mujer se trae cada historia" y si, tienen razón.

A mí me encantó la idea y no podía estar hasta no escribirla. Yo encantada de seguirla y ver qué más ocurre con mis protagonistas favoritos pero ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra. Si veo que este fic les agrada y me mandan respuestas lo sigo, si no, pues lo dejamos como una historia de un único capítulo con final muy, muy abierto.

Platiquenme que les pareció. No sean penosos, escríban lo que piensan. Sus comentarios son mi mejor paga.

P.D: Por allí me llegó un mensaje un tanto reclamo, un tanto consulta. A mí me encantaría convivir más con ustedes, tal vez acá no escriban mucho por incomodidad, o como me ocurría a mí en el pasado, no tenía idea que se podía dejar mensaje al escritor, así que si alguno de ustedes desea escribirme, como petición, como diálogo, como duda o lo que gusten acá les dejo mi Facebook, para mi será un placer hablar con ustedes.

Facebook: Dilu Covet

Nos estamos leyendo. Dialaba.


	2. Realidad

**HILOS ROTOS**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Diana B. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

* * *

Me encontraba sentada en el suelo del baño, agazapada en un rincón junto al inodoro.

 _Patético_.

Tuve que ir porque, el sabor a sangre terminó por hacerme vomitar. Después de eso me lave la boca y pude ver de dónde venía ese sabor. Tenía una cortada en la lengua, bastante profunda como para sangrar al punto de dejarte el sabor impregnado aún después tres cepilladas con mucha pasta dental.

Al terminar de lavarme la boca me mire en el espejo y sentí que la poca fuerza que sostenía mis piernas desapareció, la imagen que me regalaba el espejo me asusto. Ante mis ojos estaba lo que se supone debía ser mi reflejo, más lo que vi fue el reflejo de una mujer. Claro, no una mujer adulta, quizá 20 años. Tan parecida a mi, claro, pero no era yo. Quizá lo era, pero no lo que yo recordaba. No el rostro que yo esperaba encontrar. Mis facciones estaban más marcadas, mis ojos estaban rojos por el llanto al igual que mi nariz. Mi cabello estaba más largo, sujetado en una trenza e incluso parecía más negro. Si, esa era yo, pero no como me recordaba. ¿Cuánto más tendría que pasarme? Mire mi cuerpo, inspeccionando que mas había cambiado aparte de mi rostro y de mi enorme barriga, tenía pequeños moretones por doquier, con una forma circular bien delimitada y de color púrpura. Palpe mi cabeza y sentí un dolor al llegar a la parte posterior de esta.

-Auuch- Seguramente por eso me dolía la cabeza de esa manera. Todo el cuerpo me dolía a esas alturas, entonces un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y un vértigo me abordó. Por instinto lleve mis manos a mi barriga tratando de buscar algún indicio. Lo que recibí fue un pequeño golpe desde dentro, fue extraño. Mi mano lo sintió pero mi barriga también. Allí estaba, el bebé estaba a salvo. Por un momento temí que por el daño en mi cuerpo el también resultara herido.

-Así que eres mi huésped- Sonreí sin muchas fuerzas, me sentía tan cansada, adolorida desubicada, asustada. No entendía por qué me preocupaba por la salud del bebé si aún no estaba segura ni de mi estado.

En mi mente y en mi corazón se había desatado una batalla de emociones. Confusión. Curiosidad. Pánico. Miedo. Pero mezclado con todo eso había una obscura sensación de desesperanza, como si el mundo se hubiera acabado, borrado de mi cabeza y hubiese sido remplazado con algo terrible. Quería correr y esconderme. La pregunta insensate que se formuló en mi mente desde que desperté seguía sin respuesta. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Quién era ese tan Inuyasha? Con cada pregunta me desesperaba más. Decidí sentarme un momento y así fue como termine junto al inodoro, el mejor sitio para poner en perspectiva las cosas.

Tratar de entender que ocurría con todo. Sabía que debía parar de llorar pero las lágrimas emergían una tras otra sin esforzó. Sin tener que sollozar siquiera, ya no me sentía con fuerzas.

-Kagome…- Oí como tocaron sutilmente la puerta del baño. La cerré con seguro cuando entre, ya no quería más sorpresas. -Hija, ¿estás bien?- Habían pasado al menos 30 minutos desde que eche a mi madre de mi cuarto junto al extraño.

-Si… estoy bien- Mi voz era áspera, aún así no hablaba fuerte, mi garganta no podía hacer más esfuerzo.

-Permite que pase, estoy preocupada.-

-Ahora no mamá- La rechace tajante, no quería saber nada del mundo, quería desaparecer, volver a mi vida, entender que pasaba. Lo que fuera.

-No deberías allí encerrada, debes descansar-

-Me recostará más tarde. Por favor, déjame sola.-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Si mamá, necesito descasar. Lo sé-

-Está bien Kagome, estaré abajo.-

-Gracias mamá. Y por favor, no dejes que suba a verme. Se que sigue aquí.- A pesar de que no había escuchado la voz de ese sujeto podía saber que seguía en mi casa, que no había hecho caso a mi orden, que seguiría empeñado en verme. Y yo no quería.

-Si- Después de eso hice un gran esfuerzo para levantarme de suelo, el enorme bulto que tenía por vientre no me deja ver mucho.

Todo en ese lugar era un constante recordatorio que mi mundo había sido cambiado. Con lentitud abrí la puerta del baño y observé mi cuarto, salí solo hasta estar segura de que no había nadie, me sentía estupida, escondiéndome en mi propia casa, claro que no era como la recordaba. Cuando me detuve a observar con minuciosidad mi habitación noté leves cambios, algunos Casi imperceptibles como el color de mis sábanas o que mis cortinas ya no eran las mismas. Otros más alarmantes, como que mi ropa ya no era la que recordaba o que ahora en mi armario ya no estaba mi uniforme de la secundaria si no uno que reconocía como el de una universidad. ¿Había logrado entrar a la universidad? Al parecer si.

Fui directo a la puerta de mi cuarto y eché el seguro. Después me sumergí entre mis sábanas y me cubrí completamente con ellas, tal vez si dormía las cosas mejoran. Fantasear con mi pasado, con aquello que no recordaba, tal vez, despertar de ese sueño macabro.

Más no ocurrió, no recordé, ni desperté. De hecho di por oficial esa realidad, no era un sueño.

* * *

Dedicado a los pocos pero siempre apreciados seguidores de esta historia. Será breve pero cargada de muchos sentimientos. Kagome ama a Inuyasha pero ahora parece que perdió todo sentimiento por el. ¿Que creen que le pase a su amor? ¿Y su bebé?

Les mando besos. Dialaba


	3. Ella

**HILOS ROTOS**

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizda por Dialaba, complando los personajes de la serie. Prohibida su distrubucion sin autorización.

* * *

 _Especial Inuyasha:_

* * *

-Te quiero Inuyasha. Y quiero permanecer a tu lado. Pero dime, ¿Qué quieres tú?-

Mi respuesta fue un beso, algo que no me detuve a pensar o nunca lo haría. Quería a Kagome, la quería conmigo.

Eso sucedió hace un año.

Cuando Kagome llegó por primera vez al Sengoku y que la perla se rompiera, comenzamos con la recolección de los fragmentos y con un propósito aún más importante, matar a Naraku.

Entonces, despues de meses de busqueda la perla estaba casi completa y Naraku secuestró a Kikyo. Claro que envió a su marioneta Kagura para avisarnos, yo supe de inmediato que era una trampa pero saber a Kikyo en peligro pudo más conmigo.

Nada más llegar comenzamos a ser atacados por hordas de monstruos, eran cientos, miles, nunca habíamos estado frente a tantos, blandí mi espada tantas ocaciones, pero nada funcionaba. Miroku y Sano siguieron luchando, Kagome y yo fuimos tras Naraku, debíamos acabar con el de una buena vez.

Fue verlo y sentir náuseas. Se veía tan seguro de si, entre sus brazos estaba Kikyo, su cuerpo parecía agotado. Creí que la mataría, aún recuerdo la furia que corría desbocada por mi cuerpo, intenté llegar hasta ellos pero el maldito no hacía más que atacar, mi espada no causaba daños a su campo de fuerza y yo comenzaba a desesperarme. Kikyo se mantenía inconsciente y yo no podía salvarla.

Vi como Kagome corrió por entre los escombros para estar frente a Naraku. Mientras el reía ante mis fallidos intentos. Fue algo tan veloz que aún con mis sentidos fue difícil de ver. Kikyo abrió los ojos y tocó el pecho de Naraku, donde debía estar su corazón. Vi un movimiento en su cuerpo, como si algo nuevo hubiese aparecido. Naraku gruñó y entonces Kagome disparó la flecha.

El campo se rompió.

Naraku gruñó con una mezcla de alarido y rugir.

Una luz grande nos segó a todos. No pude saber si había acertado con esa flecha. Del lugar donde Naraku estaba comenzó a emerger su veneno característico, era tan denso que no podía ver nada más haya de mis propias manos. Me quemaba la garganta, los ojos ardían y el escozor que mi piel expuesta sentía era insoportable. Supe que moriría, que todos moriríamos. Deseaba moverme y con mi espada disipar el veneno pero no podía, el veneno que respire por un par de segundos me estaba devastando, mis pulmones ardían y mi vista se estaba nublando.

Sin darme cuenta, perdí la conciencia. Lo último que pensé fue que Naraku una vez más había ganado.

Desperté por el dolor que me ocasionaba respirar. Mi vista trato de enfocar y no ubicaba donde nos encontrábamos. De pronto los recuerdos fluyeron y me estremecí. Hice ademán de ponerme de pie como pude, pero mi mirada estaba borrosa y mi cuerpo me pesaba pero no me importo. Debía saber qué ocurría y donde estaban todos. Más lo único que logré fue sentarme en aquel lugar.

* * *

-Oye, relájate.-

Esa era la voz de miroku. Me esforcé aún más por enfocar, y tras unos tortuosos segundos lo logré. Estábamos en una cabaña. Recostados alrededor mío estaban todos, casi todos. Sango en la esquina, Kikyo junto a ella, Shippo y Kirara y a lado mío estaba miroku con el torso descubierto.

Con más ímpetu busque a Kagome pero no había señales de ella. Me desespere y intente ponerme de pie pero nada.

-Ella está bien. Fue al río por agua. Ella nos salvó Inuyasha, a todos.-

Miroku se veía cansado, parecía tener un gran dolor que le hacía fruncir el ceño, pero algo había cambiado en el. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo que no tenia antes. Se veía como esperanza. Entonces caí en cuenta.

-¿Lo mato?- Mi pregunta fue torpe.

-Hizo mucho más que eso Inuyasha.

Quería preguntar a qué se refería. Entender que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo llegamos a ese lugar?

Escuchar que Naraku había muerto era ilógico. ¿Cómo ocurrió algo así sin que yo fuese consciente de ello?

Tenía intenciones de acribillar a Miroku con muchas más preguntas pero desistí al ver entrar a Kagome. En ese instante todo se redujo a su presencia, a lo serena que lucia cargada con esos objetos extraños para recolectar el agua, con su ropa desgastada y algo sucia por la reciente batalla pero aún con eso ella parecía brillar, era como si incluso los rayos del solo se pusieran a su favor.

-Kagome…- Su nombre salió sin esfuerzo, era un llamado, era un agradecimiento, de que estuviera bien, de que nos salvara de alguna manera a todos. Ella, que sin saberlo ya era la dueña de mi corazón.

-Me alegra que estes bien Inuyasha- su sonrisa bastó para acallar mis preguntas. Ella estaba bien, nosotros lo estábamos y se lo debíamos.

Así era Kagome, sin darse cuenta nos salvaba a todos, su mera presencia te hacia merecer seguir viviendo.

-Kagome… ¿Qué ocurrió? -Ella demoró en responder, parecía que sopesaba las cosas como si intentara buscar un lugar por donde comenzar, supe que desistió cuando suspiro cansada.

-Es una larga historia… Será mejor que descanses por ahora.

Y no la contradije, porque realmente lo necesitaba, solo deje que la pesadez de mi cuerpo volviera al suelo.

* * *

Aqui Dialaba. Con cariño para ustedes mi amados lectores. Disculpen la ausencia, deseo sigan acompañandome a mi y al resto de nuestros personajes en esta historia que apenas esta comenzando.


	4. Conmigo

**HILOS ROTOS**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie

 **Con amor a todos los que siguen esta historia.**

* * *

 _Especial Inuyasha 2/2_

* * *

-¿Puedes contarlo otra vez?

-No Shippo, debes descansar. Lo haré más tarde.

-Por favor.

-Que te duermas enano.- Cerré mi puño por si era necesario para hacer que Shippo cerrara la boca y se durmiera al fin. Ya llevábamos una semana en esa cabaña abandonada y aunque miroku aún estuviese débil, yo decía que era hora de partir. Además no me agradaba estar en ese lugar con Kagome y Kikyo juntas.

-Está bien Inuyasha. Ven Shippo. -Ví a Kagome abrir sus brazos para que Shippo se acomodara allí. -Veamos…

-¡Le disparaste una flecha!- Interrumpió animoso Shippo.

-Si, y al parecer eso había sido suficiente pero no, aún con eso Naraku se negó a su fin, libero todo el veneno contenido en su cuerpo y pronto dejamos de ver nada. No podía ver absolutamente nada y me asusté. Temía que ustedes respiraran eso. Así que se me ocurrió qué tal vez si disparaba una flecha hacia donde fuese, serviría para disipar el veneno.

-¿Y funcionó?

Shippo parecía sorprendido en verdad, como si él no lo supiese, pero era la tercera vez que Kagome lo contaba. La primera fue cuando todos estuvimos mejor, tres días después de la muerte de Naraku. Kagome disipó el veneno con su poder espiritual y solo así pudo ver en donde estábamos. Fue allí cuando vio la perla. Entre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue Naraku. La tomó y la purificó con una flecha, esta vez no se rompió y dispersó, solo desapareció. Después nos trajo a esa cabaña con ayuda de Kirara.

Kagome terminó de contar la historia y depositó a Shippo en aquel futón extraño que usaba para dormir. Sango había ido por agua y Miroku se encontraba acostado, por su respiración sabía que dormía a pesar de pasar del medio día. Kikyo estaba al otro extremo. Callada, sin mirar nada en particular.

-Creo que es momento de que me vaya- Ví a Kikyo ponerse de pie apoyada en su arco. Aún se notaba débil, había perdido bastante fuerza espiritual cuando Naraku la capturó.

Pensaba decir algo, lo que fuese, solo hacer algo para detenerla. No podía dejarla irse así, se lo debía.

-No… no es necesario. No tienes porque irte, quédate con nosotros. -Esa había sido Kagome. Ella había sido quien le había pedido a Kikyo que se quedara. Me mantuve en silencio aún procesando sus palabras. Enserio lo había dicho.

-¿Por qué me lo pides Kagome?

-No tienes porque seguir andando sin rumbo Kikyo. Vuelve a la aldea, allí está Kaede, tu familia. Ahora que Naraku no existe más no hay razón por la cual no puedas volver a la aldea. -Kagome se notaba sincera, su mirada era segura y no vacilaba en sus palabras.

-¿Olvidas que mi único propósito después de haber matado a Naraku es tomar la vida de Inuyasha y volver a morir?

Sus palabras sonaban más como a recordatorio, tenía razón. Yo le debía eso a Kikyo. Y sin embargo la determinación de cumplir mi promesa había disminuidos hasta casi desaparecer. No temía morir, no era eso, algo me ataba con más fuerza a este mundo, y en ese momento sin comprender que era exactamente supuse que eran mis amigos, con ellos había conseguido algo más solo compañía, eran como aquella familia que nunca tuve. Y no quería dejar eso.

-¿Aún lo deseas? ¿Por qué? -Kagome se notaba algo alterada, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y solo por un instante me miro, solo bastó eso para entender cual era la verdadera razón por la que no quería cumplir aquella promesa con Kikyo. Era Kagome, siempre fue Kagome.

-No pertenezco a este mundo. -Y que más da. Nada de lo que te ocurrió fue justo, ni la responsabilidad de cuidar la Perla ni que tu vida terminara tan pronto. -Kagome estaba llorando, su mirada se veía opacada por una genuina tristeza pero su voz se mantenía estable. -Pero estás aquí Kikyo. Tal vez no como lo planeaste, y aún con ello puedes seguir viviendo. El silencio se extendió por toda la habitación.

Kikyo seguía allí, sin ningún cambio en su expresión. Y Kagome parecía esperar una respuesta de su parte. Y yo, ¿Qué debía hacer yo? A pesar de estar allí no me sentía más que un idiota espectador.

-Me voy- Fueron las últimas palabras de Kikyo antes de desaparecer de la cabaña.

Cuando volvimos a la aldea de Kaede nos llevamos la sorpresa de que Kikyo estaba allí. Después de todo, algo de lo que dijo Kagome fue escuchado por ella. Nunca más me pidió que cumpliera mi promesa, y cuando decidí que Kagome sería mi mujer, fui a decirle mi decisión. Ella no me mostró ningún sentimiento. Nada. Solo pronuncio un escueto " _bien_ " no fue como si sintiera su desprecio, ya no, notaba solo indiferencia de su parte.

Ella vivía en la cabaña con Kaede y aunque no era la sacerdotisa a cargo del pueblo, ayudaba con los labores. Pronto se volvió en un habitante más, de vez en vez me la encontraba, la inseguridad se transformó en un incómodo silencio que ella rompía al desaparecer. No cruzábamos más de cinco palabras. Y aunque siempre quise agradecerle que se quedara allí, que no tomara la decisión de abandonar este mundo, nunca fui capaz. Pues verla andar por allí, entre los cultivos, jugando con los niños por momentos me recordaba a lo que alguna vez fue, a cómo la conocí.

-Me alegra ver que Kikyo está aquí. Se que no es fácil, y que nada ha sido justo, pero no me gustaría ver más sufrimiento en su vida. Dijo alguna vez Kagome, poco antes de que ella decidiera quedarse en esta época a vivir conmigo, para comenzar nuestra vida juntos.

* * *

-Está dormida.

Mire a la madre de Kagome, me ofrecía un poco de té, lo tome por cortesía pero no tenía el más mínimo interés de beberlo.

-Cerró su puerta. Quizá deberíamos esperar el día de hoy. Llevaba inconsciente dos días, debe ser por eso que está tan confundida. Verás que cuando despierte tendrá las cosas más claras.

Sus palabras eran un intento de consuelo, pero yo sabía en el fondo que no. No podía ser eso. Yo vi los ojos de Kagome, no me reconoció. , olí su miedo, yo era el causante de todo eso.

-Esperemos un poco Inuyasha. Tranquilo. -Su mano se apoyó en mi hombro de manera sutil, como intentando consolarme.

De poco sirvió.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde, y estás la noche. Vi a la madre de Kagome preparar algo de comida para llevársela y yo le mantuve en ese mismo lugar, esta vez escuchando a Souta hablar de su día y de algo más que no lograba comprender. Mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite cuando la olí. Gire y la vi, parada en el umbral de la puerta. Sus cabello algo despeinado, su ropa arrugada sobre su abultado vientre y los ojos hicbhados por el llanto.

Olía a tristeza, inseguridad, desconfianza. Todo eso irradiaba de mi mujer.

-¿Por qué… porque sigues aquí? -Se dirigió a mi.

¿Era tonta o que? Era obvio que no me movería hasta que saliera, incluso ahora no me iría. Me trague mis palabras y respire, era obvio que no podía contestarle así, solo la asustaría.

-No puedo.

-¿Y porque no?

-Necesito saber cómo estás.

-Nada bien. Y poco creo que tú puedas hacer. Así que lárgate de una vez de mi casa. No quiero verte, me disgusta tu presencia. -Sentí el temor mezclado con la rabia correr furioso por mis venas. ¿Desde cuando ella le hablaba de esa manera? Ni en sus peores momentos de disgusto recordará que fuese tan directa, tan cruda con sus palabras. No titubeaba, en verdad me estaba corriendo.

-Kagome, hija, no seas tan cruel con el. Permítele aclarar las cosas. Puede contarte cosas que quizá te ayudan a despejar tu mente, dale una oportunidad. -Kagome miro a su madre con desaprobación, como si buscara su apoyo para hacer que me largara, no para quedarme.

-Bien. Habla. Te escucho Inuyasha.-

* * *

Tuve que volver aleer la historia otra vez porque ya no me acordaba de nada. Este es el ultimo capitulo que tenia escrito, ahora si viene lo bueno. ademas este fue el ultimo especial de ainuyasha por ahora, diganme que les parecio.


	5. Locura

**HILOS ROTOS**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie

* * *

 **Con amor a todos los que siguen esta historia.**

* * *

No tengo claro de donde saque el aplomo para bajar a enfrentar a ese sujeto. Ni cómo es que me atreví a hablarle de esa manera.

Solo sabía que estaba harta de todo.

Desperté con el mismo dolor de cabeza, frustrada y con la sensación de que ese sujeto seguía allí, en mi casa. No entendía cómo es que lo sabía, solo era así.

Espere. Pero no parecía tener intenciones de irse, entonces fue que decidí que yo misma me encargaría de hacer que se marchara. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver cuán necio era, ni siendo agresiva logré algo, en cambio mi mamá lo apoyó a él. ¡A él!

No supe que recordaba su nombre hasta que lo pronuncié , paladee su nombre con una sensación de extrañeza. Se sentía… ajeno.

Él se mantuvo ahí, viéndome con esa extraña mirada que no lograba descifrar, me enojaba que me mirara así, me molestaba no entender que era lo que sentía ese sujeto. Me hastiaba ver que no hablaba, era su oportunidad para explicar las cosas y en cambio se quedaba callado.

-¿No dirás nada? -Lo desafié molesta, camine hasta la mesa y me senté. Era un distancia prudente, no quería estar cerca de él.

-Yo…

-Hija, creo que Inuyasha no tiene claro por dónde comenzar, son muchas cosas, la mayoría no las creerías. Antes de que el inicie, debes mantener la mente abierta, ¿ok? Mire a mi madre sorprendida, parecía está más del lado de él, de ese demente con esa extraña apariencia. ¿ _Acaso todos se había vuelto locos?._

-Si, bien. Ahora comienza.- Lo volví a mirar esperando.

-Fue cuando cumpliste 15 años, entramos al templo a buscar a bullo, pero algo allí te atrajo dentro del pozo. Tú desapareciste. -Mire a Souta, él fue quien empezó. Trate de asimilar lo que decía, tratando de buscar en mi cabeza algo que me hiciera saber que era real, pero nada. No había nada.

-Kaede te encontró. -continuó ese sujeto. -Tú no solo caíste al pozo, eso, eso te transportó a la época feudal. 500 años atrás de esta época… -Paró dubitativo como esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero, ¿Qué podía decir ante algo tan descabellado? Era claro que era una locura. -Kaede es, la sacerdotisa del pueblo. Te capturo creyendo que eras un demonio. -¡ _Ja! Claro, mira quien lo dice_ -Tú tenías en tu interior la perla de Shikon.

-Como las que el abuelo vende, pero está era real, ¡concedía deseos!-Interrumpió Souta.

-Eso fue lo que despertó el deseo del demonio que te atrajo al pozo, el mismo que te persiguió y quito la perla. Tu corriste al bosque, allí estaba yo, sellado con una flecha que, me mantenía dormido. Tu la quitaste y me liberaste. La perla pasó a tu cargo pero. -Lo vi hacer una mueca, como si le causara gracia. -La rompiste, se formaron cientos de fragmentos que tuvimos que buscar. Tu, yo y nuestros amigos.

-Si, a partir de ahí volvías por momentos y regresabas para continuar la búsqueda.

-¿Deje la escuela? -Pregunté horrorizada.

-No hija, solo te ausentabas por temporadas.

-Fue un año de búsqueda, pasaron muchas cosas…

-No. Esto es una locura, no voy a seguir escuchándote. No tiene sentido. Nada tiene sentido, mientes.

-Es verdad. -Gire para mirar al que había dicho eso.

-Abuelo.-Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mi abuelo solía exagerar las cosas, mentir para vender los llaveros del templo, pero sabía que jamás me engañaría con algo como eso. El no.

-Si hija, se que suena como una locura, pero es real.

-No… -Lo Dije más para mi misma. Tratando de convencerme que yo tenía la razón y que todos ellos se equivocaban. -No puede ser…- Nada. Era mirarlo a él y sentir temor. ¿Cómo es que él podía ser el padre de un hijo mío?. Solo era un muchacho. No parecía ser capaz de ser un padre. Su apariencia era una señal de alarma para mi. -Tú no puedes ser el padre de mi hijo. Esto debe ser una maldita broma- Solté sin preámbulos. Me puse de pie ayudada de mi madre y camine con intenciones de desaparecer nuevamente en mi habitación.

-Hija no, tienes que comer algo. No es bueno que te mal pases. Pero la ignoré y seguí caminando.

Creí erróneamente que podría con todo aquello, que sería capaz de escuchar cualquier cosa descabellada que saliera de los labios de ese sujeto, que después de notar su apariencia nada parecería lo suficientemente raro.

Sería raro que me enamorara de él pero quise mantenerme neutral. Pero, ¿decir que es del pasado? ¿Viajes en el tiempo? ¿Demonios? Eso solo está el los libros de historia. Era absurdo. Debían estar tomándome el pelo.

Y sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, hice lo único que parecía útil para mi últimamente. Me deslicé entre las sábanas de mi cama y lloré hasta dormirme. Dormir y luchar por encontrarle sentido a algo, buscar algo de ese joven, quizá ya antes había visto esos ojos. Algo que me hiciera entender quién era Inuyasha.

* * *

Yei! Hice que Kagome dijera una mala palabra ^.^ Volví a leer la historia porque ya estaba perdida, no tenía material hecho y no recordaba la idea. Se que parece que Kagome está siendo muy necia y no cree nada, como si estuviese en estado de negación, pero imagínense que tan mal se sentirían si perdieran la memoria, eso por si solo ya es un hecho demasiado crudo, y además despertar embarazada y escuchar historias de demonios. Te creerías engañada.

Prometo que el siguiente capítulo ya no será tan obstinada y permitiré así que la historia avance. La cosa se va a poner INTERESANTE. ¡Besos a aquellos que me dejan un comentario! (También a los lectores silenciosos. Sus comentarios son lo único que me da ganas de continuar.)


End file.
